Thank You!
by Charli
Summary: What happened between Damage and You're Welcome! Angel hires a Slayer to work at Wolfram & Hart, but she has her own problems, and they're coming after her... (Okay so that was crappy, just read it I promise you won't be dissapointed)
1. Welcome to Wolfram & Hart

99.5: Thank You!  
  
~~~~  
  
A/N: Wheee here I go neglecting my other stories, but this one is just dying to get out...I hope you enjoy, please review! Now...On with it...  
  
~~~~  
  
Chapter 1: Welcome to Wolfram & Hart  
  
Wolfram & Hart. Not your average law firm, but they always get the job done. Anyway that they can.  
  
True statement, but it sounded dangerous to 18-year-old Dalton Adkins. 'ANY way they can, great for a first job.' She thought as she nervously smoothed her short black skirt then straightened her matching jacket over a navy v-neck blouse. She awaited her next assignment in her boss's office. 'It's way too clean in here. What if he got mad at the last intern because she could do her job and killed her?' She thought frantically. She looked in the mirror; on the outside she was perfectly calm. Her hair was platinum blonde and perfectly straight, her bright blue eyes were lined with black liner and black mascara, and there was nothing in her teeth when she smiled. She reached into her shoulder bag and pulled out a tube of pinkish-brown lipstick and applied it to her lips, she recapped the tube and was in the process of sticking in back in her bag when the office door opened and in walked her boss.  
"Sorry I'm late." He said, checking himself in the mirror and sitting down behind his desk. "Sit down, please." He told her. Dalton smiled in reply and slid her bag off her shoulder and sat in a chair in front of the desk. He kind of looked like he didn't know what to do, and then looked at some papers on his desk. His brown eyes seemed to bore into hers. "So, why'd you pick good 'ol Wolfram & Hart?" Gunn asked, leaning up on his elbows, intent for an answer.  
"Well when I was a little girl my sister and I always used to get in fights and so one day I just got really mad at her and told her I was going to be a lawyer and sue her for all she's worth." Dalton smiled. Gunn looked at her surprised, "Kidding Mr. Gunn."  
"Just Gunn." He nodded.  
"Okay just Gunn. I really wanted to be a lawyer because I like to help people that can't help themselves. I chose Wolfram & Hart for that because it's conveniently located in my hometown, and it seems like a place that could use my help." She explained with a smile.  
"Don't worry we need all the help we can get." Gunn half smiled and pulled out some paperwork from a drawer in his desk. "You can start filling this out and I've got to go run something really quick and check with Angel and I'll see what I can do about hiring you, Ms?" Gunn asked realizing she hadn't even told him her name.  
"Dalton Adkins." She replied.  
"Ok, be right back." Gunn said, picking up some papers and exiting the office. He walked over to Angel's office and opened the door, not just to see his boss but also Fred and Harmony. "We got a new recruit Angel. Fred could you rum me a background check?" Gunn asked.  
"Sure." Fred smiled. "What's her name?" She asked picking up her clipboard and a pen.  
"Dalton Adkins, she's 18 and from L.A." Gunn told her.  
"Okay, just gimmie a sec." Fred smiled; she left Angel's office then returned a minute later with a four-page printout in her hands. She handed Gunn the stuff she found on Dalton. He looked surprised at what he saw.  
"What is it?" Angel asked leaning forward across his desk.  
"You wouldn't believe her rap sheet. She's been charged with breaking and entering, assault, 10 accounts armed assault, she's been entered and won in over twenty demon fight clubs, 6 human fight clubs, over 20 counts of boosting cars and this is just the front of the first page." Gunn read off the paper.  
"And she wants to work here?" Fred asked, oddly surprised.  
"Angel look, I know guys from my hood with sheets shorter than hers." Gunn told Angel, not sure of what his boss was going to say.  
Angel looked at Gunn, then at Fred. "I think we should hire her." He said simply, folding his hands across his chest.  
"What?!" Fred and Gunn yelled simultaneously.  
"I think we should hire her." Angel repeated. "She could be useful."  
"Are you sure?" Fred asked suspiciously raising an eyebrow. Angel nodded in reply, reassuring Gunn.  
"I'm sure she's got a good reason for all that, she's only seventeen." Angel said in Dalton's defense. "Just be sure to bring her up here later to sing for Lorne, I want to be sure that I'm sure." Angel told Gunn.  
"What do you want me to do?" Gunn asked, putting the printout on Angel's desk.  
"Give hr the Miller file, I'll talk to her about the crimes later." Angel told Gunn.  
"The Miller file, you sure?" Gunn asked, making sure Angel knew what he was doing. Angel nodded in reassurance and stood up and walked over to his filing cabinet. He took out a black folder, and handed it to Gunn.  
Back in Gunn's office Dalton was still sitting in the black chair with her long tan legs crossed. Black stiletto shoes with a black ribbon tie that tied around the back of her ankle, tapped the floor as she nervously waited.  
"Dalton." Gunn said as he opened the door and reentered this office. She stood up and faced him, "You're hired, you've got a case and Angel wants to see you because he wants you to sing for Lorne."  
"What's a Lorne?" Dalton raised her eyebrows.  
"He's an empathy, he reads vibes but you gotta sing for it to work." Gunn explained.  
"Great." Dalton said sarcastically. "The fun of a new job." She rolled her eyes then looked back at Gunn, who produced the folder that Angel had given him to give to her.  
"This is the Miller file, everything you need to know is in this folder. John Miller is a big one for domestic violence, he got married five years ago to Linda Cox, he found out that she was half-demon two years after the birth of their son Anthony. He has been beating her ever since, and their son. She tried to do something about it and he's filing for attempted murder." Gunn explained, then handing her the file.  
"That's awful." She said, standing up and taking it.  
"And hard to deal with. We are defending Mrs. Miller and her son. There aren't any better lawyers than in these offices, but Mr. Miller's have come dangerously close. I need you to see if you can find anything on John Miller. We've already done the standard ten second L.A.P.D. search but according to them he's clean." Gunn told his new employee.  
"Tricky one?" She raised an eyebrow.  
"Oh yeah." He nodded. "Feel free to use my computer or phone, anything you need. We haven't got any of the spare offices cleaned and running yet so for today we've got to share mine."  
"That's fine." She smiled, picking up her bag and pulled out a light pink legal pad and a matching pen. "I'll get right on it Gunn." She walked over to the leather couch in his office and sat down.  
"If you need anything let me know, I'm going to call Angel and go over a contract for you." Gunn smiled, walking behind his desk and sitting down in his chair.  
  
****  
  
Three and a half hours later Gunn and Angel had finished Dalton's contract, and she'd signed it. At 11:17 Dalton was in Angel's office about to sing for Lorne. "So, what will you be gracing us with today?" Lorne asked the girl, who was nervous enough to be singing in front of an emotion reading demon, the head of her department and the CEO of her new workplace.  
"Lady Marmalade." She replied nervously.  
"Great choice." Lorne smiled.  
So she sang, "Touch of her skin feeling silky smooth, color of cafe au lait alright, Made the savage beast inside roar until he cried, More- more-more, Now he's back home doin' 9 to 5, Sleepin' the gray flannel life, But when he turns off to sleep memories creep, More-more-more, Giuchie, Giuchie, ya ya dada. Giuchie, Giuchie, ya ya here, Mocha Choca lata ya, ya, Creole lady Marmalade."  
"Whoa." Lorne's mouth fell open.  
"What is it?" Gunn and Angel asked in unison, and at the same time Dalton said,  
"Was I that bad?"  
Lorne looked at the ensouled vampire and the now excellent lawyer, then back at the new employee. "You were fantastic, I think you picked the wrong California city, with a voice like that you should be in Vegas." Lorne exclaimed.  
"Thanks." Dalton blushed.  
"That was great Ms. Adkins, but Lorne what about the emotion thing?" Angel asked.  
"Squeaky clean, this little songstress is ready to help the world." Lorne told his friends. "Anyone ready for lunch?" The demon asked enthusiastically.  
"Yeah, go get Wes and Fred, it's about time we started spending time together again." Angel told Lorne. The demon stood up and was about to leave, but Angel stopped him. "And be sure that if you order Chinese that Harmony doesn't put any soy sauce in my blood." Angel told him. Dalton tried hard not to laugh, but when she looked up at Gunn, whom was also trying not to laugh as he remembered the incident.  
They both erupted into laughter after Lorne left, Gunn looked at her, "Whatever you are picturing, it was way better." Gunn smiled, wiping his eyes.  
"Sorry Mr. Angel." She said as she tried to stop smiling.  
"Angel." He corrected her.  
"Okay, well I didn't mean to laugh but, I just." She silenced herself, then continued, "Why did someone put something in your blood?" She asked, a little confused.  
"Harmony is crazy." Angel replied. Dalton's lips formed a little 'o' then fell back into her smile. Soon, two new people entered with Lorne carrying various drinks and different kinds of Chinese food. "Dalton Adkins, new employee, meet Wesley Wyndam-Pryce and Winifred Burkle." Angel introduced them.  
"Fred." The girl smiled, sticking out her hand, Dalton smiled and shook it.  
"Hi everybody, I guess I'll--" She was about to leave, not wanting to intrude.  
"Dalton, do you want to eat with us?" Gunn asked, she looked up at her boss with a face that said 'really?' and Gunn nodded. She smiled, then sat down on Angel's couch in-between Lorne and Gunn. Angel rolled his chair around to the front of his desk and Wesley and Fred sat in separate chairs.  
"Angel, just curious, but how did a vampire with a soul get to be CEO of Evil Inc.?" Dalton asked, opening a box of rice.  
"Let's just say it was an offer we couldn't refuse." Angel replied. Gunn looked at Angel, then quickly at Dalton. The vampire put down his mug of blood and stood up. "Dalton, could I talk to you for a second?" Angel asked.  
"Sure." She sat down her chopsticks and stood up, looking a little nervous as she followed Angel to his elevator. He closed the door and pushed the down button. "You know about me don't you?" She asked nervously.  
"Fred printed out what she got from the L.A.P.D. website. Apparently we own them."  
"Oh, yeah, that."  
"I told Gunn that there was a good reason to hire you. Do you want to prove me right?" Angel asked as the elevator stopped, and the doors opened.  
"I want to try." She said as they both walked out into Angel's main room with his TV and couches.  
"Go ahead." He nodded, sitting on the edge of his favorite chair.  
"All the stuff I did, the assaults, the fight clubs, there were reasons. Most of the charges were filed by demons, just put in by humans. They just wanted me off the streets."  
"And boosting cars?"  
"Would you really want to be chased by a big pack of demons with no weapons, no backup and after a long night's fight?"  
"So you did steal some cars." He confirmed.  
"Kill or be killed Angel."  
"What were you fighting demons for anyway?"  
"It's sort of a hobby."  
"I suggest you get a new one before you get yourself killed. Now." Angel smiled, standing up and walking back toward the elevator. "Let's go eat lunch."  
  
****  
  
Dalton's shoes lay untied on the floor in Gunn's office beside the table with her jacket lay across the couch with her bag lying on it. She was standing beside her boss's desk talking on the phone. "I understand, but Mrs. Miller didn't try to kill her husband. She was defending herself." There was a short pause, "And you are going to believe the wifebeater?" There was another short pause. "Save it for court Brooks." She slammed down the phone, causing Gunn, whom was looking up something on his computer, to jump. "Sorry." She smiled.  
"Ah, it's okay. I think I was about fall asleep with my eyes open." He said, then loosening his tie. "Dalton, it's getting late. Why don't you go on home?"  
"Are you sure?"  
"Yeah, this is way later than I usually stay." He told her. "Do you need a ride home?" He asked, turning off his computer.  
"Nah, I'm good. I only live a few blacks away." Dalton replied, closing her bag and picking up her jacket. She put on her shoes and put her bag over her shoulder, "When's the Miller trial?" She asked.  
"Friday." Gunn replied, picking up her briefcase.  
"See you tomorrow." She said, leaving his office. Then moments later, the building.  
About halfway to her apartment, Dalton heard a noise, but this wasn't the average Los Angeles nightlife noise. She stopped, then turned around to see four very different demons with a familiar looking mark on all their foreheads. "Slayer." One of them growled.  
"Demon." Dalton rolled her eyes and reached into her bag, seconds later she pulled out a ten inch titanium dagger with a dark engraved handle. The first demon attacked, Dalton blocked its blow with her right arm and punched it in the gut with her other. It fell back into another one of the demons and the other two attacked. Dalton did a high kick with her right leg, knocking one in its jaw. The 2nd demon jabbed Dalton, sending her flying up against the side of a dumpster. She fell to the ground and the demon approached her as she lay on the ground, before it reached her, she leapt up and stabbed the demon through it's hearts.  
The remaining three demons did not seem to be phased by this. Dalton readily attacked the remaining three, giving one a back kick and another a blow to the face. The third was about to attempt a strike but another pair of hands that weren't Dalton's stopped the blow from coming down. She was expecting Angel or maybe Gunn but instead she saw someone she'd never seen before. He was tall, wearing all black; he had bleach blonde hair and icy blue eyes. The young Slayer didn't have time to worry about him at the moment. The other two demons grabbed her from behind; she threw one of them over her shoulder and punched the other one where a human's nose would be.  
She killed it quickly, the other demon picked her up over it's shoulder and was about to throw her up against the wall when the demon dropped the Slayer and fell to the ground dead. Dalton stood herself up and stood in her fighting stance. The blonde haired guy scoffed, "Look at you in your little high heeled shoes. What do you think you are... the Slayer?"  
To his surprise, Dalton kicked him and sent him flying into a brick wall. "You confused honey? I am a Slayer, you are a vampire. What am I supposed to do, Make out with you? Sorry, but no." Dalton grimaced as he stood himself up, recovering quickly but not making a fighting move.  
"Slayer, vampire with a soul." He replied, taking a step closer to the Slayer.  
"Yeah peachy but there's only one. I work for him."  
"You work for Angel?" The vampire asked curiously. "I didn't know all his lawyers could fight like that."  
"I can tell you don't know a lot of things."  
The vampire looked at the demon bodies, "wait a second, that's the mark of Rakia." He said, crouching to get a better look.  
"Rakia?" She tried to sound as if she didn't know, but the vampire could sense it was more than that.  
"And you're the Slayer? We better get you back to Peaches." He noticed the apparent confusion on her young face, "Angel," He confirmed. "I'm Spike." He said, introducing himself.  
"Good for you. I have demons to kill, and I don't need Angel to take care of my problems."  
"Slayer, someone wants you seriously dead."  
"I have a name." She growled, he expected and answer, but didn't get one. "Since when's this your fight?"  
"Since Angel took over Evil Incorporated."  
"Let's go." She said as Spike watched her mind began to reel with ideas.  
  
****  
  
"Peaches!" Spike yelled, knocking loudly on Angel's office door.  
"What?" Angel yanked open the door angrily. He was still wearing his suit from the day and his hair was poofed up, "Dalton? Spike?" The oldest vampire looked confused.  
"The Order of Rakia is after her, her being the Slayer." Spike explained.  
"Slayer?" Angel looked at his new employee curiously, wondering why she didn't tell Gunn during her interview. "Why didn't you tell me?"  
"I was going to tell you, but something was tell me not to—  
Dalton was cut off by a ringing sound, Spike pulled out his cell phone, "Yeah...6th and Hill, apartment 13? Okay, I'll be there as soon as I can." Spike hung his phone up.  
The Slayer turned and looked at the blonde vampire, "What about the apartment 13 on 6th and Hill? She raised an eyebrow,  
"Not your concern, I'm off." He looked at Angel and turned and started to walk down to the parking garage, but the sound of Dalton's voice slowed him down.  
"That's my apartment bleach boy." He heard her say, but he didn't stop. The Slayer looked back at Angel, "Doesn't listen does he?"  
"No, but he can't get in without an invite."  
"My sisters aren't stupid enough to invite a Billy Idol wannabe into our apartment. I better go save my sisters."  
"Dalton," Angel picked up his duster, "I'm going with you, and I can give you a ride." He told her, therefore convincing her to let him go. The vampire and Slayer walked down to the parking garage, she heard Angel mutter something about a Viper before he led her to a midnight blue GTO.  
The pair got in and left Wolfram & Hart, "So Dalton, do you know why the Order of Rakia is after you?" He asked, speeding up slightly.  
"My mom. She was a really powerful witch, and the order was always after her they wanted her power. Before the last ones came she said something about transferring her powers to my two sisters and I. We've been studying witchcraft for a few years but we never developed any powers, she said something about being bound until transferred, I couldn't understand."  
"The Order doesn't stop until the subject is dead, what do you mean the last ones?" Angel asked, looking at her but also keeping his eye on traffic.  
"They killed her."  
"I'm sorry." Angel said, ending the conversation until the appeared at the corner of 6th and Hill. Dalton practically flew out of Angel's car and up the stairs toward her apartment. Spike pulled up beside Angel whom was getting out of the car, because Angel had passed him and the two vampires ran up to apartment 13 together.  
What they saw surprised them. Four more demons from the Order were frozen like someone pushed pause on a television.  
  
~~~~~~~~~  
  
A/N: I have absolutely no idea if there is an apartment building on the corner of 6th and Hill, or even if there **is** a 6th and Hill, I live in North Carolina, I don't know so if it's not my fault cause I don't know...Now that you've read all that go be a good lil person and review! XOXO Charlize 


	2. Powers of One

99.5: Thank You!  
  
~~~~  
  
Chapter 2: Powers of One  
  
Dalton stood in between two other girls that looked only the slightest bit like her. One of them was around 5 feet tall with shoulder length brown hair that was pulled back into a ponytail, she had hazel eyes and was wearing a pair of dark jeans and plain navy v-neck t-shirt with a pink heart embroidered on the right side, she was wearing white and navy Adidas and she had a suspicious look on her face as she looked at the two vampires that were unable to come in.  
The girl to the left of Dalton looked slightly older and had deep auburn hair that hung loosely in curls, deep brown eyes, a tight black sleeveless top, slightly baggy black pants with a silver buckle and black Chuck Taylor's. "Who are they?" She asked suspiciously.  
"Angel, come in. Danielle, Dakota, this is my new boss." Dalton explained.  
"He's a vampire?" The girl with the auburn hair asked, stepping in front of Dalton.  
"Knock it off Dakota." Dalton rolled her eyes. She looked back toward the demons frozen in their living room. "So, how did this happen?" She looked at her sisters.  
"Are you going to invite me in? I was told to come here and kill these things." Spike asked leaning on the invisible barrier keeping him from coming in the Slayer's apartment.  
"So... I can take care of this, go home." Dalton said. The vampire shrugged and followed his command.  
"About the frozen demons, that was my fault, I think." The girl with the ponytail told her blonde sister. "Me and Dakota were getting ready to watch a movie, cause we were waiting up for you and those demons came in and I got scared and threw my hands up and everything froze except for me and Dakota." She explained.  
Dalton and Dakota exchanged looks, then the Slayer looked back at Angel, "Mom's powers." She said quietly. She stared up into Angel's brown eyes, "We found her upstairs in the room with her magic book and candles were all over the place." She told her boss.  
"You don't think she did the transfer spell, do you?" Dakota asked.  
"How else do you think I froze those things?" Danielle looked at her oldest sister. Dakota sighed then the three sisters began looking at the frozen demons. "I wonder if one of us can kill them." She said, looking at the mark on there foreheads.  
"I know I can, just gimmie something pointy." Dalton stepped toward the demons, redrawing her knife.  
"No Dalton, with magic." Danielle stopped her from doing anything. Dalton put her knife back in her bag and looked at the demons. "Maybe someone else should try doing something." She suggested.  
Dakota concentrated on the demon directly in front of her, she held her hands up, but nothing happened. Angel, who had remained quiet for a few minutes, suddenly screamed and Dakota, Danielle and Dalton jumped and the demon in front of Dakota exploded. "How did I just do that?"  
"I scared you and the demon turned into little pieces." Angel said, stating the obvious.  
"Thanks Angel." Dalton smiled sarcastically. She looked at the vampire, then at the demon in front of her, she concentrated on it really hard and suddenly the sword that was mounted on the wall lifted from it's mount and slid through the demon's body. It fell to the ground dead and the sword put it self back on the wall. "Now that was weird."  
"Did you want to get the sword?" Dakota asked, looking at her little sister carefully.  
"Yeah, that was the only way I could think of it to be killed so that's what I concentrated on." Dalton explained.  
"So what now?" Her younger sister looked at her two older sisters and the vampire that was standing in her living room.  
Dalton looked intently at the two remaining demons then at Danielle, "Could you unfreeze these?" She asked, nodding towards the demons.  
"Uh, maybe?" Danielle shrugged. She held up her hands and did as she accidentally had done before, concentrated hard as she did so. She was startled when the two remaining demons unfroze. Angel took the sword from the wall and killed one of the demons. Dalton kicked the other demon as it shook itself from the surprise of being frozen. She lifted the sword a bit shakily from Angel's hands with her new powers and flung it through the last demon. The sword fell to the ground and Dalton stepped back in shock. She looked at her sisters, then at the remains of demons in her apartment.  
"I can't do this." She turned and ran out of her apartment; Angel's eyes followed the Slayer carefully. She stood beside her doorway and looked up at the dark sky. "This can't be happening, not now." She said to herself.  
"Dalton, are you okay?" Angel came outside and leaned in the doorway beside the Slayer.  
"Honestly, what do you think? Can you think I'm okay? I was just turned into this killing machine against my will, then I was turned into this magical witch person, and my mom died less than three months ago. Am I okay? Are you on something?" The Slayer snapped, looking back up at the sky.  
"Dalton, I'm sorry. I can't understand what you're going through, I've never been a Slayer, or a witch, and I killed my own mother. You can't let everything get to you." He told her.  
"Why not? Why do I have to be able to handle it all? I have an older sister for that. I'm only 18, I'm not 250 something, sorry Angel I don't have all the knowledge you do. You got a lotta years on me I don't know what I'm doing."  
"I don't expect you to know everything. I know your only 18; I knew that when I hired you. I don't expect you to be able to do all this at first, Dalton, tomorrow morning could you bring your sisters to work with you?"  
"Why?" She asked, raising an eyebrow.  
"I want to help you, all three of you."  
  
****  
  
"Leave me alone..." Danielle moaned as Dakota shook her, trying to wake her up, Dakota was already dressed and ready, the oldest Adkins sister was anxious to find out what the souled vampire was going to try to do. Dalton, didn't want them to go, but Dakota had said that the three of them were going and that was it. Danielle hadn't said much about it; she had been asleep most of the time after Angel had left.  
"Danielle, get up." Dakota said, shaking her harder.  
"Go away!" The 17 year old swatted at her sister.  
"GET UP!" Dakota threw the blanket that was covering her sister into the floor and flicked on the lights.  
Danielle accidentally rolled out of bed trying to grab her blanket and she flung her head back and stared at her oldest sister. "I'm up." She growled, standing herself up and following Dakota to the kitchen where Dalton was actually reading the newspaper.  
"We're going to be late aren't we?" Dalton looked up at Dakota who was pouring herself another cup of coffee.  
"If Danielle doesn't hurry up we will be."  
"I don't think you need anymore coffee 'Kota, it has a reversed effect on you and makes you grumpy instead of happy." Danielle smiled, as she grabbed the coffee cup out of her sister's hands. She quickly grabbed the milk off the table and poured some in the coffee.  
"Great, now that you've ruined the last cup of coffee by putting that milk in it, will you please hurry up?" She asked, sitting in a chair beside Dalton.  
Danielle sipped the coffee then smiled at her sister, "You expect me to hurry?" Dakota gave her an evil look and the youngest sister hurried off to her room to get ready.  
  
20 Minutes later...  
  
Danielle emerged from her room wearing a light pink t-shirt and dark blue jeans with white Nikes with pink swooshes. "Took ya long enough..." Dalton smiled. The middle sister was wearing skintight white pants with black pinstripes and a black camisole top with white high heels, her hair was spiral curled and her leather bag was on her shoulder. "'Kota, you gonna drive?" She asked her older sister.  
"Yeah." She said, picking up her keys. She was wearing a top much like Dalton's but there was a Rolling Stones tongue screen-printed across the middle and black baggy pants with her black Chuck Taylor's. The three walked out to Dakota's black 2003 Yukon. Danielle walked quickly past Dalton and got in the front, Dalton smiled and rolled her eyes and got in the back. In less than ten minutes the Adkins sisters had arrived and parked at Wolfram & Hart.  
When they walked in, Gunn was standing at Harmony's desk asking her something about a file transfer, when he saw Dalton out of the corner of his eye; he turned and looked in her direction. "Wow, there are more." He smiled.  
"Gunn... These are my sisters." She smiled at her boss. "Dakota's the punk and Danielle's the one in the pink shirt." Dalton explained.  
"Hey." Gunn smiled.  
"Hello." Dakota smiled, looking around the office.  
"Hi." Danielle smiled cheerily.  
"Not that I'm complaining but why did you bring your sisters to work with you?" Gunn asked.  
"Angel didn't tell you about last night?" She got a blank look. "Ever heard of the Order of Rakia?"  
"Isn't that the Order that is obsessed with getting the powers of witches?"  
"Yeah, well we got a visit from some demons in the Order last night. And we found out before they killed our mother she transferred her powers to us, Angel wants to help us with our new powers or something like that." Dalton explained. Gunn nodded, and Harmony looked really interested.  
"So like the three of you are witches?" She asked.  
"Yeah who are you?" Dalton asked.  
"Harmony, Angel's secretary." She explained. "Wait a sec, I read something one time about three sister witches that were really powerful, they were called the Charmed Ones or something like that."  
Dakota raised an eyebrow and was about to say something, but Angel joining the group stopped her. "Good morning everyone." Angel said, but not exactly with a full of zest tone.  
"You okay Angel?" Dalton asked, noticing his lack of caring.  
"Just fine." He replied. He motioned for Gunn and the three sisters to come into his office, and Dalton began to think some more carefully about the ensouled vampire. "I'm glad you all came, sit down." Angel motioned toward the chairs in front of his desk.  
"Some of us were forced into it..." Danielle said quietly. So quietly that no one heard her but Dalton and Angel, Dalton smiled and Angel just continued.  
"Okay, so some of you might not want to be here, but the Order of Rakia is after you." Angel said.  
"Angel." Dalton interrupted him. "I have work to do." She said, not sitting the third chair.  
"I know. I talked to Gunn he said I could keep you until lunch."  
"What are we all doing here?" Dalton asked.  
"You just inherited these powers, you don't know how to control them. And we want to keep you three safe from the Order until we know how to get rid of them—  
"You can't, they just keep coming. They won't stop until they have the Adkins witch powers, then they'll just move on for more." Dalton looked into Angel's deep brown eyes.  
They four people in the office heard the door open, Wesley walked in with Fred at his side, both of them holding various books. "Good morning!" Fred smiled, looking at the three sisters. "I'm Fred." She introduced herself, putting her books on Angel's desk.  
"Dakota, Danielle, this is Wesley and Fred." Angel said, making sure they heard her.  
"Hi." Dakota and Danielle said in unison.  
"What did you find out?" Angel asked.  
"We've found a lot about the Order actually and something Harmony was talking about to Spike the witches being Charmed, which actually sparked something I had read. About being Charmed, three sister, witches, it was a prophecy, about the 2 Charmed witches." Wesley told Angel  
"One of us is going to die?" Dalton raised an eyebrow.  
"I don't believe so." Wesley replied. "I think it would be more clear, and I don't remember the exact prophecy." He continued.  
"Wes, why don't you go see if you can find it?" Angel suggested. Wesley nodded and left as quickly as he had come, but Fred stayed, putting the books down on Angel's desk.  
"Thanks for coming, Angel told me about your mom, I'm really sorry. We want to stop the Order of Rakia from coming after you, we think there is a way, but it will just take some work. Until then Angel and I thought it would be good idea for the three of you to work on your powers so you can take care of anything if it does try to get you." Fred explained.  
"How do you propose we do that?" Dakota asked, shifting in her seat.  
"We've got some demons downstairs that one of our teams brought in from a sweep last night." Angel told them.  
"Teams? Sweeps? I thought this was a law office, not a military intelligence place." Dalton said quietly but loud enough for everyone to hear her.  
"Dalton." Dakota snapped.  
"Sorry." The middle Adkins sister breathed.  
  
****  
  
"Now!" Angel yelled. His jacket was laying on the floor with his navy button up shirt, he remained in his wifebeater and black pants and black boots. He yanked yet another chain and the demon's cage fell open and it rushed out at its unlikely killers. Danielle concentrated on it and threw her hands up, freezing the whole room, except her sisters and herself. Dalton slowly walked across the room to Angel and smacked him. "Ow!" He scowled at her. "You could just poke me if you're gonna hit me that hard." The vampire said, rubbing his arm where Dalton had smacked him.  
"What now chief?" Danielle smiled, looking at the frozen demon, then at the vampire across the fighting level on the close to top floor and Wolfram & Hart.  
"Dakota, you try something. Dalton has Slayer strength to defend herself." The vampire commanded. Dakota focused and blew up the demons with her powers. "And since that was the last demon, that's lunch." Angel proclaimed, wiping some sweat. He had trained furiously with Dalton before the sisters practiced their powers, and she had thrown him a beating like he hadn't got in a long time. It was obvious; Dalton was full of emotion that she wouldn't talk about. "You all did great." Angel smiled, picking up his clothes and looking at the three sisters none of which had even broken a sweat except for Dalton whom was glistening lightly. She soon had her powder out of her bag, applying some to her face making her look fresh again.  
"What's for lunch?" Dalton asked as the four of them got into the elevator.  
"Sandwiches from that new place up the street." Angel replied.  
When the four of them reentered the main lobby, the vampire was again fully clothed and when the sisters stepped out of the elevator Gunn, Fred and Wesley were waiting outside of Angel's office. "What's wrong?" Angel asked, opening the doors, everyone walked inside.  
"Nothing actually." Fred smiled happily.  
"I found the prophecy, it did say 2 Charmed but it meant that there are two sets of Charmed ones. The others are older and live in San Francisco." The ex-watcher explained to the witches.  
"While we were trying to find this we also found out a lot about witches. They've all got this kind of watcher like person that helps them and stuff called a White Lighter, it's like an angel or something that is supposed to help protect them." Wesley explained, as if on cue a white light appeared in Angel's office and materialized into a person.  
Dalton instinctively grabbed a sword off the wall and put it to the guy's throat. "What are you?" She said, acting severely cheery.  
"Could ya please put the sword down?" He said, looking Dalton in her bright blue eyes.  
The Slayer sighed loudly and lowered the sword. "What are you?" She asked again, this time sounding restless.  
"You're the Charmed Ones right?" He asked the blonde in front of him, she nodded slowly. "I'm Brian, you're White Lighter." He told her.  
"Sorry about the sword, little paranoid these days." She blushed a little.  
"It's okay." He smiled. He looked a little out of place in a law office where everyone was dressed up in skirts and suits, in his white t- shirt and baggy jeans. His bleached hair was spiked up and his sapphire blue eyes shone with an excitement that Dalton could notice. He looked around the office and sensed that Angel was a vampire, he looked at him suspiciously.  
"Angel's got a soul, he's a champion." Dalton smiled, looking into Brian's eyes. He looked a little confused, "Vampire, with a soul...don't tell me you've never heard of it?" He still looked confused, "Okay so maybe you haven't..."  
  
****  
  
Two days later...  
  
"Are you sure you want to quit?" Gunn asked. Dalton stood in front of his desk wearing dark low rider jeans, a cherry red top with thin straps, it exposed about three inches of her tan midriff with 'South Side' written in cursive across the top.  
"This isn't the best job for me anymore, well actually it would seem so because I don't have to make excuses for vanquishing demons and using magic, but you all don't need me as much as you think you do." She replied.  
"You know that's not true—  
Her cell phone ringing cut him off, "Sorry," She bounced her eyebrows and answered her phone, "hello? Hey, There is!! Just give me like two minutes to get home." She hung her phone up. "Sorry Gunn, tell everyone I said Bye, there's a demon at the apartment." She smiled at her former employer one last time and left the building. Minutes later Dalton arrived at the apartment she shared withed her sisters. The demon was frozen in the middle of the living room much as the last four were, "Wheee, more demons." Dalton growled. She picked up her sword that was mounted on the wall.  
"Wait." Brian's voice stopped her. She turned to look at him, "Danielle wrote a vanquishing spell," Dalton handed their White Lighter her sword and stood on the left of Danielle.  
"Demon hide your evil face, demon die and leave no trace." The three said in unison, the demon crumbled and the sisters looked at each other in amazement.  
Brian smiled widely, "Your first vanquish." The sisters smiled, Dalton looked back at the White Lighter and smiled a smile similar to his.  
"Party." Dalton shrugged.  
  
********  
  
A/N: So I borrowed the vanquish spell from Charmed season 2's Ex-Libris. I couldn't think of anything...... Hope you're enjoying it please review. 


	3. Thank You!

99.5: Thank You!  
  
~~~~  
Chapter 3: Thank You!  
  
A few days later...  
  
Gunn sat behind his desk in his office. It seemed so empty, even though Dalton had only been there for two days she brought life and excitement back to his job. Something Gunn hadn't felt since the days when Angel Investigations worked in the hotel and when helping the helpless wasn't quite so difficult. Back then it was all about doing the right thing, helping people who needed help. The man realized things had changed since then. Cordelia was in a coma, Wesley had become less stuffy in a way different than expected, Angel had stayed the same but he'd lost his path ever since they took over Wolfram & Hart.  
Gunn's thoughts were interrupted by a light knock. "Come in." He said, sitting up straight and then straightening his suit.  
To his surprise, a familiar figure wearing a blue and white halter top with dark jeans and white stilettos walked into his office. "Hey stranger." She smiled, walking toward the desk.  
"It's only been a few days." Gunn replied, looking into her icy eyes.  
"How did the Miller case go?" She asked, sitting in a chair in front of him.  
"We won. John Miller went to jail and he's staying there, Mrs. Miller and her son are being put in a safe place in case John gets out on bail." Gunn explained.  
"Happy aren't ya?" Dalton smiled.  
"If it weren't for your evidence we would have lost the case."  
"Stop it, you know you coulda done it without me." She blushed.  
"No, are you sure you don't want your job back?"  
"Yeah I'm sure."  
"So why are you here? Not complaining but..."  
"Yeah, well I wanted to give you my number if you ever needed a witch, or three. Or if you need a fresh brain for a case or just, you know, whatever." Dalton explained. She pulled out a little white card with her name and number written across it in her swirly handwriting.  
"Thanks, I'll hang on to this." Gunn smiled.  
"Hate to run, but I've got a pressing engagement I need to take care of and before I go I've got to talk to Mr. CEO, so I'll see you?" She stood up.  
"Definitely," Gunn followed her toward the door and opened it for her.  
"Thanks," She looked up into his chocolate brown eyes, "Bye." She half-smiled and walked to Angel's office. When she got there she found Angel in a similar state as the one she found Gunn in, he was sitting behind his desk with his arms crossed and looking as though he was in deep thought. "Not interrupting any important thoughts am I?" Dalton said. He hadn't noticed her noiseless entrance but the sound of her voice caught his attention.  
"Dalton? What's wrong?" The vampire asked, uncrossing his arms and leaning up on his desk.  
"Nothing, I'm good, we're good. I just came by because... Well me and 'Kota and Danielle went shopping last night and I saw something that reminded me of you, so being the little shopper woman that I am I bought it for you." She told the vampire, walking over to his desk.  
"Dalton, you didn't have to do that." He leaned back in his chair.  
"Yeah I know, but I wanted to. If it wasn't for you I might not know what to do with myself and I needed to thank you for that."  
"A simple thank you would have done it." The vampire replied.  
"Yeah I know, but I think you'll like this." She smiled. She reached into the pocket of her tight pants and pulled out a small box that was wrapped in little paper with baby Angels all over it. She tossed it to the vampire; he caught it and looked at the paper strangely. "It was the only thing I could find that didn't say 'happy anniversary' or 'happy birthday' written in pink shiny letters." Angel gave her another strange look, "I have sisters you know." She bounced her eyebrows.  
Angel smiled, she looked at him then at the gift, "open it already old man." She smiled. Angel gave her another look for insulting his age, but he really wasn't that old, just to an 18-year-old. The vampire tore off the wrapping paper and looked at the little pink box.  
"Pink?" The vampire raised an eyebrow while un-taping the side of the box.  
"Yeah, sorry about the tape, Danielle got a little tape-happy while wrapping." Dalton laughed slightly.  
The vampire opened the box to revel something that surprised him. Inside the box sat a rather small silver colored shamrock. Angel looked up at the witch standing on front of his desk, his jaw slowly dropped. "You...how do..." He couldn't seem to finish his sentence.  
She smiled sadly, "I thought you could use a reminder or two." Dalton said.  
"Or two?" Angel looked up with tears in his eyes; it still hurt him to think about his friend, reminders weren't always easy.  
"You'll see." She looked down at her watch, and then back up at the vampire, "Gotta go Angel, got somewhere I need to be." She smiled a sad goodbye, and he did the same.  
  
****  
  
"Take that, rewind it back, Ludacris got the flow that make ya booty go..." Danielle clapped with the music. She was dancing in the middle of the living room while lighting candles and selecting the correct incense.  
Brian and Dakota stood in the doorway between the living room and the kitchen watching Danielle. "See, this is why you don't give her chocolate." Dakota shook her head. "It's the caffeine, Dalton does the same thing, but she gets a different kind of hyper." She looked at Brian, whom was laughing quietly at the youngest sister's outburst of Hyperness. The song changed on the burned CD and again Danielle burst into song while preparing the rest of the candles. "Rubber Band Man, wild as the Taliban, 9 in my right 45 in my other hand, call me trouble man, always in trouble man, worth a couple hundred grand, Chevy's all colors man." She bounced enthusiastically.  
"She's obviously been around Dalton too long, she's inherited her taste in hip-hop. I should have turned that young'n onto rock." Dakota said seriously, then she laughed because she could tell that Brian thought she was being serious. Brian laughed again when Dalton entered.  
"Rubber band man, wild as the Taliban, 9 in my right, 45 in my other hand, call me trouble man, always in trouble man, worth a couple hundred grand, Chevy's all colors man." She rapped coming in the door and closing it.  
"Poor deprived people..." Dakota rolled her dark brown eyes.  
Dalton turned off the stereo and she walked over to Danielle and took a stick of incense and Dakota did the same as Brian watched from his doorway position. They each light the incense and stood in a triangle.  
  
"Awaken,  
Vision of truth,  
Vision of light,  
Vision of darkness,  
Vision of hope,  
Hope of a vision,  
Hope of return,  
Return to a path forgotten,  
Return to a destiny set in stone,  
Destiny to be fulfilled,  
Destiny needing reminded."  
  
There was a large flash of light after the spell was complete and all the candles went out a once. Dalton looked at Brian, "Do you think it worked?" She asked.  
"We'll see." He said.  
  
****  
  
Dalton had left his office over an hour ago, just enough time for the vampire to go with Fred, Wes and Gunn to find a client whom they didn't find. They assumed he jumped dimensions, all the frustration made the vampire want to give up Wolfram and Hart. Angel sat on the edge of his desk looking at the shamrock that Dalton had given him, he couldn't stop thinking of her last sentence 'You'll see', it still rang in his head as if she was still saying it to him over and over. "Thank you." He said very quietly.  
Just then, Fred, Gunn, Lorne and Wesley entered. He knew they were going to try to help him change his mind about giving it up. After a few minutes of debate the phone rang. "Yeah, this is Angel." He leaned forward. "What?"  
Wesley looked at him intently, "What is it?"  
Angel tilted the phone receiver away from his mouth. "Two." He said, and then looked up at Wesley, "It's Cordelia."  
  
THE END.... for now....  
  
********  
  
Resume Your Welcome!  
  
********  
  
A/N: Will I leave it at that, you'll find out what happens....MUHAHAHA the dangers of chocolate...wheeeee! Please review, it motivates me to write a sequel... XOXO *Charlize 


End file.
